Teardrops on my Guitar
by E. Limberg
Summary: Stella is upset because Mac is in love with Peyton instead of her. Takes place after season three finale and before season four. Not based on any rumors I heard. Song is Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift. Hints of MS, sad ending, but no death.


**Teardrops on My Guitar**

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything I have to live without"_

All she can think about is him as she runs back into the building. She doesn't know what she'll do if he was killed in the explosion. Her body opens the door on autopilot and rushes in, the others behind her. Finally she sees him, alive and unharmed save a small scrape on his chest. Stella practically throws herself onto him in relief, hugging him with all her strength.

His arms wrap around her as he whispers, "I'm okay." Suddenly he lets go of her.

She turns around to see Peyton racing up the stairs of the building, almost crying with tears of relief. They hug, painfully reminding her that she can't have him. "Hey, Mac, where are you going?" she calls as he and Peyton start to walk out with their arms around one another.

Mac turns around, a smile on his face. "London."

She feels her heart shatter in her chest when he says this. Yet, somehow she manages a smile, showing that she was happy for him. As they leave, she cries inside, planning to kick herself later for letting him go. If only she had told him when she first realized she loved him.

"Stella," Hawkes holds the door open. "Stel, are you coming?"

"Oh, yeah. Thanks, Sheldon," she follows the others out of the building.

"Are you alright?" he puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry about me. I was just thinking… we're all lucky to be alive after what happened."

"You can say that again. But it's good that Mac's taking a break after all this. He needs it."

"I'm happy for him. It's good for him to move on."

"_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"_

"I thought you were going to London, Mac," Stella teases when she goes to work the next morning.

"Our flight leaves this evening. I came in to go over things with you and get started with cleanup."

"Wait, you destroyed the lab, yet I'm the one in charge of cleanup?"

"You helped me destroy it. And all you have to do is fill out the paperwork for what needs replaced."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"Two weeks," Mac hands her a piece of paper with all the hotel and flight info on it. "That should be enough time for you to do all the paperwork for me."

"I hate you, Taylor," she glares at him. "Why couldn't you have put Danny in charge?"

"I don't trust Danny with my lab. Not that he could do much more damage to it."

"Are we just forgetting cases for now?"

"No. Send the others out on cases. We'll have to find a place to store evidence until we can process it here."

"The techs are going to be backed up for ages."

"I'll call and see what we can do about sending it to Jersey and other labs."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Not that I can think of. And since my office had very little damage done to it, you are welcome to use it as long as you don't totally reorganize it."

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind, I'm going to leave now so I can finish packing. Call me if you need anything."

"Mac, you're gong on vacation."

"I know. You'll be fine without me," he smiles reassuringly.

"See you in a couple weeks. Relax and have fun." Again she manages to smile when she's broken inside.

"_He's the reason for these teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

"He's only been gone a day and a half, and you already look lonely, Stel," Lindsay says, entering the office with Hawkes close behind her. She hands over their report.

"I'm not lonely," Stella frowns.

"Sad, then."

"I'm not sad. Mac needs the time off."

"You're sad because Peyton's the one who went with him."

"They're dating; I don't have a problem with them going away together."

"You don't have to hide it, Stella; we know you're jealous of Peyton," Sheldon sits down. "And until you admit it, we're not leaving."

"Why would I be jealous of Peyton?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because she's dating Mac."

"So? I think he spends more time with me than he does with her," Stella tries to defend herself.

"Maybe he likes you more than her."

"Why doesn't he break up with her then?"

"He doesn't think you feel the same way he does."

"How do you two know this?"

Hawkes and Lindsay look at each other. "Isn't it kind of obvious that you and Mac like each other?"

"We like each other as friends, nothing more. Besides, he's happy with Peyton, and I'd never want to ruin that."

"But you do like him? As more than a friend?"

Stella doesn't answer.

"Tell him how you feel. Before it's too late," Lindsay encourages her friend.

"I can't. Love isn't that simple."

"_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe_

_And there he goes, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause"_

"We're going to grab a drink. Want to come with us?" Flack asks, head poking inside the office door.

"I'm kind of tired; I just want to go home and rest. Maybe next time," Stella declines.

"See you tomorrow."

When he has left, she continues to think about Mac and what she should do. The easiest thing for her to do would be to forget her feelings for him; this way, she would be the only one hurt.

She couldn't tell him how she feels because that could ruin their relationship and would hurt him as well as her. And possibly Peyton if she were to find out about it. Nope, she couldn't risk this; she'd have to keep it to herself.

_But what if he does love me? _If she were to tell him that she loves him, he could confess, and then Peyton would be the only one hurt. Hurting Peyton wasn't right though; Peyton had never done anything to her. Plus something would most likely go wrong in her and Mac's relationship, and then all three of them would be hurt.

_Nope. I can't tell him. It's my fault anyway; I should have told him sooner. _The sound of someone knocking wakes her from her thoughts.

Turning around, Stella realizes she is holding a picture of her and Mac together to her chest; quickly she replaces it on the desk.

"I need your approval for the replacement of two minor pieces of equipment in the morgue," Sid says, handing over the papers.

She skims them, then signs. "Have a good evening, Sid."

"You too, Stella. If you need anything, just call me."

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

"Bonasera," she answers her cell phone.

"How are things at home?"

"Mac, don't worry about things here. And everything is fine. What about with you?"

"Oh, not much. We've done a lot of sightseeing; it's wonderful. I'll have to leave you in charge more often."

"Don't you dare unless the paperwork is going with you!"

"Someone must be having a good time. Just think of it this way: for my birthday, you can buy me more pens."

She laughs, "You're worth more than pens."

"Peyton and I… we got engaged last night."

"Wow. Congratulations. I'm really happy for both of you."

"Can you do us a favor? We want to tell the others when we get back; I just couldn't resist telling you. So don't let them know."

"They won't hear it from me."

"Thanks," Mac shifts the phone. "I guess that's all."

"Alright. I'll see you in a week."

"Bye, Stel."

She continues holding the phone to her ear, though she knows he isn't there. "I love you." Her eyes close as a tear escapes, the phone still to her ear as if expecting a reply.

The door opens, unnoticed by Stella. "You alright?" Danny asks, making her jump.

She quickly wipes the tears away and hangs up the phone. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Sure?" he comes around the desk to comfort her.

"I'm okay," she manages a weak smile.

"Who were you talking to?"

She wipes her eyes again and looks away. "Mac. And he has big news when he returns."

"_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight"_

"He's engaged!" Lindsay storms into the office the next morning.

"I never said that."

"Well, it's obvious after what Danny told me." Stella frowns. "He said you were upset."

"I was not."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"Telling your boss you love him isn't something you do over the phone."

"But you're desperate."

Stella folds her arms stubbornly. "I can't ruin our friendship, not to mention their relationship. Peyton never did anything to me."

"She stole Mac from you," Lindsay smiles smugly.

"She didn't steal Mac; we never dated."

She sighs, "Why are you being so difficult? Just give in and tell him."

"I love Mac with all my heart. His friendship is the most important thing in the world to me; if I tell him, I could ruin that. I can live without his love, but I can't live without his friendship."

Lindsay hugs her, "You're a better person than I am."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it is. Because of the memories brought up, I couldn't work some of the cases I was supposed to. I left you guys to cover for me."

"Lindsay, no one would have expected you to work those cases, had we known what you were going through. I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"Don't worry about it, Stel. Speaking of work, I should probably be going, unless you want me to stay."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into"_

"Stella," Mac calls as she passes by his office on her way out.

She sticks her head in the door, "Do you need something?"

"I think you and I need to talk."

"What's the matter, Mac?"

"You've been acting strangely since I came back from London. Did something happen?"

"No," Stella sits opposite him.

"Did I do something?"

"No."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Everything is fine."

He looks her over for a moment. "I get the feeling you're not telling the whole truth."

"It's no big deal. I can take care of it."

"What's 'it'?"

She sighs, "A guy."

"Let me see your arms."

"What for?"

Mac walks over to her and observes her. "Does he abuse you?"

"No! He doesn't even know how I feel about him."

"What's his name?"

"It doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend and obviously can't see what's right in front of him."

"You deserve someone who will care for you."

Stella stands, ready to leave. "I'd rather not discuss this with you."

"Are you leaving? I'll walk out with you."

When they reach her car, they turn and stare awkwardly at each other. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Mac."

"Night, Stella."

She leans up and kisses his cheek before turning to get in her car. Mac grabs her, spinning her and pinning her to the car. He kisses her lips passionately. When they break apart, he rests his forehead on hers.

"I love you too, Stella," he wipes away a tear on her cheek. "But it would never work between us." With a final kiss, he leaves, heading to his own car.

"I'll always love you," she whispers.

"_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see"_

**A/N: I had to get this up before the new season. I had too much homework over the weekend. Well, actually too much chemistry homework. Plus I had band like all of Saturday. Anway... I do not want the new season to end up like this. I ended the story sad because you couldn't have the song end sad but the story end happy. Stella and Mac should definitely be together. So... I only have one more story done for you guys; only three chapters of it are typed though. Hopefully I can actually type this weekend while everyone's at my brother's soccer game. I still have homework for today that I need to finish. I have to make stupid notecard for chemistry about scientific measurement stuff. I was looking at the worksheet the other day that was all math problems and I had no idea how to do any of it because in the enriched math classes they don't teach you that stuff. Everyone must have learned it in like seventh and eighth grade when I was already taking high school math classes. I think I have history too, but that's due Thursday. But I have stupid band tomorrow for three hours. Hopefully it rains, not that I want to be stuck in the hot gym. So I officially like hate chemistry. Maybe it's because the people in my class are mainly juniors who don't care how they do in the class as long as they don't fail so they still get their credit. I need to go. I can't wait for the new season to start tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed the story although it was sad.**


End file.
